What I Could've Had
by xo2angelitaxo
Summary: Misty Waterflower, a bridesmaid has a little secret. She's in love with her best friend, Blue's groom, Green Oak.  Though Blue also has a secret.  Only 10 days before the wedding. A lot can happen in 10 days.  -EgoVSOldrival  Rated T- for mild cursing
1. Prologue: Introducing Me

**What I Could've Had**

_by xo2angelitaxo_

**Prologue: Introducing Me**

* * *

><p><strong>~Main Characters~<strong>

**Misty-23**

**Green-24**

**Blue-24**

**Shaun-24**

**May-22**

**Yellow-22**

**" " = speaking ' '= thoughts**

* * *

><p>"You look amazing Misty! It fits you perfectly!" complimented Blue.<p>

"You're so cute, I can just bundle you up and take you home!" squealed May.

"It's really pretty, Misty." Yellow smiled.

I blankly stared at the long peach colored dress enveloped around the redhead. She was smiling, but if you looked closely at her cerulean eyes, you could catch a glimps of her sadness. Why should she be sad? Her friend, Blue, was buying her this beautiful $300 dress.

Though unknowing to everyone else, the reason for her sadness _was _the dress. Or more so what it was for. She was a bridesmaid. The lucky soon-to-be married couple was the famous Green Oak, gym leader of Viridian City and grandson of a famous professor, with Blue Ladra, a beautiful, kind, spunky, Johto native. She seemed to be the dream girl of every guy. Even had a great sense of style. She was the perfect fit for the man that everyone looked up to and admired. She could even handle the paparazzi and the negative comments that were thrown at her.

Now Green had many female admirers that were jealous of Blue, but this girl wasn't an admirer. She was an ex fiancé. I am Misty Waterflower and I am that girl.


	2. Meeting up and Distancing

**What I Could've Had: Ch 1**

_by ~xo2angelitaxo_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: **Meeting up and Distancing**

**Warning: If you are a guy prepare for some brutal girl talk.**

_Sorry if Blue is a bit OOC I don't exactly know how she acts I'm guessing this is how she acts ^^; Sorry but remember she's been with Green for 2 years and they are more comfortable with each other._

* * *

><p><strong>~Main Characters~<strong>

**Misty-23**

**Green-24**

**Blue-24**

**Shaun-24**

**May-22**

**Yellow-22**

**" " = speaking ' '= thoughts**

* * *

><p>I smiled and turned to my 3 closest friends. "You guy are too sweet. But it looks the same on me as it does on you two!"<p>

"Nuh uh! It's totally cuter on you since your skin is lighter than us!" insisted May.

I rolled my eyes "Either way, the one that looks the most gorgeous here is Blue." I pointed out. I turned to my friend of 11 years, smiling brightly at her and pushing her softly to the three-way mirror.

Her hair was up in the most elegant side bun I had ever seen. A nice white flower décor was clipped on the right side of it. But what was really stunning was the dress.  
>The dress fitted her curves amazingly. The silk shined brightly and it hugged her chest but not to tight nor did it show too much. It hugged her hips as well and then flowed to the bottom in soft waves.<p>

Since this was the last dress fitting, this is exactly how she'll look like on the big day.

"That's so true," admired May, in awe.

"It looks so beautiful on you," complimented Yellow.

Blue blushed, "Oh c'mon-"

"Up. Up. Up." I interrupted "You look stunning" My fingers skimmed over her vale and gently placed it over her. "and he'll love it." I gave her a genuine smile. The truth was she did, and it made me jealous. Looking at her was like a preview of what could've been me. God Karma. Why do you have to mock me? Out of all people he had to marry her. And she just had to ask me to be a bridesma- No. She's my friend. I have to be happy for her. Just smile. You can make it 9 more days.

She smiled at me "Thanks Misty."

The seamstress rushed out of another room with a sewing needle in one hand and some yarn in the other. She hustled over to Yellow's side, starting to sew the chest tighter. "Don't moof or I'll poke you with zis" she warned with a heavy accent.

I laughed lightly at Yellow's uncomfortable facial expression. The blonde sucked in her stomach and was trying her best to stand still, terrified of the fact the needle could easily prick her if she moved a centimeter.

Blue tapped my shoulder, "Hey Misty, after we're out of here I really need to talk to you about something, alright?"

"Sure."

After making her final adjustment to Yellow's dress, the seamstress let us go. Blue and I waved goodbye at our 2 friends when they got into a taxi and drove away.

We started walking the streets of Viridian City in silence. I was waiting for her to start the conversation but she seemed hesitant.

"I...met up with Shaun yesterday."

My eyes widened "You didn't."

"I did."

"Blue! Why would you do that! You promised yourself you would never talk to him again!"

Shaun was Blue's childhood friend and 6-year ex boyfriend. Everything seemed to be going well till Shaun broke up with her without an explanation. He disappeared after that. Blue was crushed and needed a shoulder to cry on. And Green was opened. You know what they say time heals all wounds but getting a new boyfriend heals it quicker... Jealousy talking again.

"I couldn't help it! You should've heard how he sounded over the phone! He sounded so desperate."

"It's still so dangerous! You guys had such strong feelings for each other. Something could've...Wait. Nothing happened right?"

"Of course nothing happened! Shaun was the past Green is my future."

"Then what **_did_**happen."

"Well, he heard about our wedding from some magazine tabloid a few weeks ago, and he just wanted to see what's up."

I could tell she was hiding something "**_And_**"

"...He's invited to the wedding."

"What? Blue! Inviting an ex is so wrong!"

She opened her mouth to retort but decided against it.

"Haven't you seen the music videos? Mariah Carey "We belong together", Miranda Lambert "White lie", that one Japanese band. When the bride invites or the ex shows up to the wedding, the bride always ends up running away with him on the wedding day!"

"The Japanese one was cute."

"It was." I shook my head, "Not the point. Point is what if you end up falling for him again and even run off with him!"

"Misty. Be realistic. Those are **_music videos_**, not real life. And I for one am not the type to leave a man for another. **_That's_**wrong. I'm going to go through with this wedding even if he shows. Like I said. Shaun is my past and Green-"

"Green is your future" I finished bitterly.

Blue looked at me "Oh yeah. That was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Her expression turned to a more of a concerned mother, "Lately, you've been more... distant."

**_~OoO~_**

Misty blinked "Distant?"

"Yeah. Like you never seem to want to be around this wedding stuff..or...Green."

Misty held her hands up defensively, "No. No. It's nothing like that. It's just. Staying in Viridian these last 3 months has been really getting me homesick, yah know?"

"Suuuure" Blue wasn't convinced. "Are you sure it isn't because you and Green-"

"Oh hey! Look. There's my hotel. I have to go. Azurill is probably worried about me and wanting to be fed. I'll talk to you later, 'kay Blue?"

Misty started almost running towards the hotel she's been staying at till the wedding was over. Blue blinked a couple of times and nodded. "But Misty we weren't done talking!"

It was too late. She only got to finish half her sentence before Misty walked through the doors of the hotel.

Blue looked disappointed "Man, I can never have a complete conversation with that girl."

**_~OoO~_**

Blue entered Green and her's house, the 2nd floor of the gym, placing the key in the key holder and her shoes in the closet.

"I'm home." She announced.

"How was the fitting?" Green asked from the couch. He had his reading glasses on, a calculator in one hand and a pencil in the other. A notepad with numbers scribbled on it rested on the table next to him.

Blue walked over and kissed him on the cheek letting her arms dangle over his chest.

"Goooooood" she looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. "Whatcha' doin'?"

"Counting up the wedding expenses." he gave her a side glance and smiled at her, then turning back to continue what he was doing.

"But that's so boring" she whined. "Let's do something fun!" She teased and played with the buttons on his shirt, kissing his lips then cheek and trailing down his neck.

"Pesky woman..." he muttered chuckling, "It has to be done." He poked the girl's forehead with the pencil eraser "Give me a minute, okay?"

Blue pouted, fluttering her eyelashes.

Green sighed, "How 'bout you tell me how your day went and what you did." He offered going back to writing. He knew this woman wouldn't pass up an offer where Green would be willingly listening to her.

Blue smiled widely, jumping over the couch and plopped next to him.

"Well-"

She started off explaining from their breakfast at 'Torchick's Diner' to Misty's hasty retreat. "It was so strange. She practically ran to the door after I said she was distancing herself from the wedding."

She didn't mention the part about Shaun or Green.

Green set his pencil and calculator down.

"Distancing herself...eh?"


	3. A Trip to the Falls

**What I Could've Had: Ch 2**

_by ~xo2angelitaxo_

**Chapter 2: A Trip to the Falls**

* * *

><p><strong>~Main Characters~<strong>

**Misty-23**

**Green-24**

**Blue-24**

**Shaun-24**

**May-22**

**Yellow-22**

**" " = speaking ' '= thoughts**

* * *

><p>"Miss Waterflower there's a man waiting to see you in the lobby." Came a feminine voice through the little speaker next to my door.<p>

"Hmm?" I set my bowl, with a bit of milk still in it, in the sink. Walking over to the speaker I pressed the button. "Who is it?"

It's been two days since my talk with Blue. I just really didn't want to hear or do anything with the wedding for awhile. I needed a break.

"He asked me to not give you a name, but he says you definitely know him and is not leaving unless you see him."

I guessed it was another obsessive boy from my fan club. They are infatuated with me in a mermaid suit. It's really creepy. "Just send him away."

"Oh trust me. You'll regret that." She giggled.

I sighed, knowing whoever it was, wasn't going to leave anytime soon and that giggle made me slightly curious. It was either some very good looking fanboy or a friend trying to surprise me? "Fine, give me a minute."

I walked over to my room and quietly peaked in to see my baby, azu, still asleep. She's the most precious thing in the world to me. It always scared me to leave her alone. I just can't wait to go back home. She needs something besides the bath tub to play in. I walked into the room, kissed her little forehead. Then walked out to get my light, grey jacket since I was just wearing a red tank top with a yellow 'W' sewed in it, and some black shorts. I didn't even bother to let my hair down; it was usually in a ponytail when I was at home. Whoever this was, it was just going to be a quick hello and that's it.

After I got out of the elevators and walked a few paces, I noticed a man talking to the reception lady. It only took me a few seconds to realize who it was. Quickly I turned around attempting to sneak back, before..

"Misty, by continuously hitting that button it won't make the elevator go any faster. But it might break it." came Green's calm voice from behind me.

I closed my eyes and hoped it was just my imagination. "Please let it be in my head. Please, please." I pleaded to myself.

"Wishing that doesn't change the fact that it wasn't." Green stated bluntly.

'I swear he is hiding elephant ears behind that hair.' I turned around and laid a hand on my hip, trying to seem as bold as possible, "What do you want Green. Let's just get it over with, so I can go back to my room."

**_~OoO~_**

Green smiled and walked closer to her. He picked her up by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. Wrapping his arm around her legs and the other he kept on her back, to balance her. He headed towards the front doors of the hotel.

"Green! The hell are you doing! Put me down right now!" demanded Misty flailing her arms and legs.

"Nope. You'll just try to run away again. Now will you stop squirming? It's just going to make me drop you."

This caused many people's heads to turn and watch as an Oak carried off a gym leader to his car. To make matters worse the press was outside of the hotel as soon as they heard someone spotted Green, in hopes of getting a juicy headline, which they were successful at when he came out carrying a redhead.

Green ignoring all the commotion and flashes, put Misty, who successfully took out her hair tie and let her hair cover her face, in the passenger seat. Then walked over to the driver's seat and drove away.

"You are such a crazy idiot! Now every single magazine will say you're a cheater. Not only that but you're a kidnapper! Why the hell did you do that! And carry me in a caveman manner no less! And stop laughing!"

He couldn't help but laugh under his breath. "I'm sorry, Misty but I just can't talk to you with your hair over your face." He chuckled trying to push her hair out of her eyes while his other hand was steering.

Misty peaked from between her hair. "Well are they gone?"

"Yes."

Given that answer she flipped her hair back and started brushing it out with her hand.

"You know. This reminds me a lot of when.." Green trailed off, deciding to not continue with that sentence.

"When what?"

Green shook his head, "Never mind."

"Noo. Now I want to know," She whined.

"It surprises me how you went from mad to calm so easily."

"Oh yeah! Green! Why am I here, why did you kidnap me, and where the heck are we going!"

He laughed lightly, "You'll see."

"But that's not fair, I have the right to know! You dragged me here against my will and now you're not going to tell me where you're taking me? Green, I am in house clothes, my Azurill is all alone sleeping, and will probably freak when she wakes, and I need to call my sisters to-"

The whole entire time, Misty was ranting on what she needs to get done, and the chaos this was going to cause the media, making as many reasons possible to take her home. Really all it did was give Green time to get to the destination.

"And another thing, why are we in a-"

Green stepped out of the car and walked over to Misty's side.

"Shh Misty...just look." He quieted her and reached his hand out to her.

She accepted his hand, stepping out, and took in the surrounding.

They were in a forest. Behind them was a valley of colorful flowers. Trees were as tall as skyscrapers and there was a beautiful lake. It was located on a slant, close to the top of a hill. Pidgeys were chirping, Butterfrees chasing each other near the flowers, and Goldeens with Seakings dancing and jumping out of the water. A soft wind was making the bushes rustle and the flowers sway. But throughout all of this, the most breathtaking spot was the huge waterfall. It was glimmering, flawless, and just over all beautiful. Just hearing it was so relaxing, capable of calming any being.

Misty was so drawn by all of this that she stayed completely silent, closing her eyes to focus on all the sounds around her. She then opened her eyes, smiling like a little girl who just got the doll she wanted for Christmas. "This is so beautiful!"

She walked around the forest pointing at every detail, telling Green why it's beautiful. Then rambling on about the noises and smell and the shade and light that the trees let surpass. One of the things Misty loved more than water pokemon was scenery, especially one that contained a body of water.

She unconsciously did a little twirl "It's just all so wonderful. Like a fairy tale place." She sighed dreamily, a bit out of breath from her ramble.

Green smiled at the girls reaction. "It's so like you to be obsessing over a forest." He laughed lightly, walking over to her and ruffling her hair. "I was passing by this place on my way to pick up the tux, and it caught my eye. I know you like this sort of thing so that's why I brought you here." He explained.

"Thank you. This is honestly one of the prettiest things I have ever seen." finally having a real smile, since the last few months.

Green had a small smile, noticing that. "It's nice to see an authentic smile again." He commented before walking more up the hill, closest to the waterfall.

"Huh?" She blinked, puzzled, following after him. Then was distracted by how much prettier everything looked from the spot she was at. Her eyes shined as she tried to get a closer look. She walked closer the edge, loving how the waterfall just sparkled. She was so mesmerized by it she didn't notice the slippery moss that was covering the edge, before she lost her footing and slipped. Misty let out a gasp and closed her eyes tightly expecting to hear a crash and ice cold water envelope her but felt someone wrap an arm around her waist, swinging her to the opposite side instead.

"Misty, why the hell were you walking off the ledge?" scowled Green his hand still unconsciously around her waist.

"I-I-I-I" Misty stuttered looking up at him. "I was just t-trying to get a better look" She answered still a bit shooken up.

"Well can you do that without ending your life? Jeez, Misty."

"I'm sorry, it's not like I was trying to. I just got distracted."

"Pay more attention next time."

"Hmph. Fine I will. Quit your worrying."

"I just don't want a lawsuit or Blue to lose one of her bridesmaids before the wedding."

Misty frowned, looking away, deciding that a bush was much more interesting than him.

Green realized his mistake in bringing up the wedding and would've face-palmed. The main reason he brought her here was to get her mind off that and relax.

He put a curved finger underneath her chin and tilted her head towards him.

"And if you died...who else would I show these places too?"

This innocent little action got her to smile. It showed her that he cared for her, not _cared _but that he at least wanted to see her happy. Why else would he have brought her here? It brought out a sense of happiness that had been stored away. Something that had been lost for so long. Just by the few things he said or did, like it use to be.

Everything was so perfectly serene. The sounds were so soothing. Being there, just them seemed so natural. And standing in that position felt so...comforting.

It cast a powerful spell on them.

Slowly, he started to lean down and she started to lean upward. Their faces inching closer, until...BZZ, BZZ, BZZ.

And SNAP. The spell was broken. They both pulled away quickly. Misty blushing madly and her hand placed lightly over her mouth while Green was checking his vibrating phone.

"We should go.."

Misty was way ahead of him already heading for his car.

The ride home was filled with bitter silence.

Misty stepped out of the car "Thanks." She grumbled, shutting the door.

Green nodded and drove off.

**~OoO~**

I stepped inside my hotel room. Shut the door and leaned against it, placing two fingers on my lips. 'That did not just happen. I can't believe I almost ki-! No...No. I did not. He did not. Nothing really happened. Our lips didn't touch. So **_nothing _**happened...right? Of course I'm right! I just need to stop freaking.'

My azurill came hopping into the room and jumped into my arms. Nuzzling her head into my chest. "Azu!" She chimed. Then lifted her face to look at me. "Azurill rill rill?"

I smiled at her "Hey baby. I was just with a friend." I answered her question.

'Nothing happened.'


	4. A Little Shopping,Talking,and Kissing?

**What I Could've Had: Ch. 3**

_by ~xo2angelitaxo_

**Chapter 3: A Little Shopping, Talking, and.. Kissing?**

* * *

><p><strong>~Main Characters~<strong>

**Misty-23**

**Green-24**

**Blue-24**

**Shaun-24**

**May-22**

**Yellow-22**

**" " = speaking ' '= thoughts**

* * *

><p>Blue stepped out of the jewelry store, 'Selena' with a little tiny pink bag at hand and a larger one with the words 'Charlotte Russe' printed on it. Shopping calmed her nerves, which were very high considering that Green was very mad when he came from some 'business' he had to take care of, the day before. Pacing and grumbling something about his plan back firing and some things going to be farther away than usual. Blue wasn't sure but he said something along those lines. Not only was Green acting weird but so were May and Yellow.<p>

'I don't get why they panic every time I'm close to the TV. They just don't get that I don't care what the press says. Why are they so persistent? It's not like Green's cheating on me. The press always says stuff like that. Although I don't get why the paparazzi keep asking me questions about that, they make it sounds like he's for real cheating.'

She sighed walking into another store, her thoughts going back to Green's strange behavior. 'I wonder what could be bugging him so much.'

Blue, drowned in her thoughts, didn't notice she was in a JC Penny looking through baby clothes.

Someone behind her knocked on Blue's head.

Blue glanced over her shoulder, at a man a few inches taller than her. He had straight, shiny, messy black hair, shimmering blue eyes, wearing a black t-shirt with khakis that had dark red lines on the sides. A wide grin plastered on his face.

She turned around and pouted, "Shaun that hurt. To make it up to me,you should buy me a cookie."

He rolled his eyes "You and the hubby planning on having a baby already," He poked her stomach "Or is it on its way?"

Blue blinked, then noticed the section she was in, almost cringing away. "No! You got it all wrong!"

"Cause I can already see a little belly forming." He poked her again, smirking.

In return he got pounded on the head three times by the insulted girl, "Baka, Baka, Baka!"

He laughed and rubbed his head "Still as abusive as ever. You'll never change," he tapped her nose.

She puffed out her cheek and glared. "Hey Shaun. Why are **_you _**in this section?" She smirked teasingly "Accidentally got one of your one night stands pregnant?"

He already started walking off.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!"

Shaun laughed quietly, "I'm buying some clothes for my nephew and I don't think dresses would fit him very well." He referred to the section Blue was in just moments ago

"Oh Kathy had a child?"

Shaun and Blue started talking for a long time.

After finding a shirt for his nephew he went to pay for it, Blue followed. Since they hadn't seen each other for a year they had a lot to talk about, leading them to decide on going to the park to catch up.

Taking a taxi, the two were non stop talk till they got there.

Once they were there, they were calmly strolling through the park and Blue had decided to tell Shaun how Green proposed, since he had asked.

Blue swung her bag back and forth as they walked.

"And that's how he proposed."

"Hmm..."

"Hmm?"

"Hmm.."

"What does hmm mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"The way you two are."

"Weeeeell. Can I know?"

"It's just. You two seem so. Planned."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I mean about everything. The proposal. The reaction. The dates. It seems like a job for you two."

"Hmph! You're just jealous." Blue snapped looking snootily away.

"Hey. You wanted my opinion." He shrugged.

Blue honestly didn't want to hear the rest for fear that he could be right but she also wanted to hear what others thought the relationship was like, so she thought it wouldn't hurt to know, "...How does it seem like a job?"

"I mean. You guys seem so stiff and stressed to be the perfect couple," he admitted.

"..."

"Well to put it in girl language. There's no spark."

"Nuh uh! There so is a spark! I can feel it." She objected.

"That's just my opinion, Blue. I'm sure there is." He said giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't give me that face! That's your 'I pity you' face!"

"It's just that I think-"

"I am not in denial! I do love Green and the fame pressure isn't getting to me. I L.O.V.E him! He is absolutely perfect in every way. Kind, Considerate, Good looking. And just perfect."

"It sounds like you're more of a fan than a lover to me."

"Ugh Shaun you're so annoying!"

"Could it be that, you didn't want to break it off because of the paparazzi."

"...no...I mean, No! You're crazy."

He raised an eyebrow "Blue. Have you ever heard what the priest says at a wedding?" he asked while taking a seat on a fountain ledge, cleaning off the spot next to him so Blue could sit.

"Yes." She said, sitting down.

"But have you ever **_really_** listened." He paused and took her hand "Do you Blue take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health **_forever_**as long as you two both shall live.

Blue blushed "I-I do."

Shaun couldn't help but laugh. "Blue! That was just an example! You don't have to get all in to it."

"I-I know that! And I wasn't!" her blush darkened.

He smiled widely at her. "You know what a husband is right?"

"Shaun I'm not stupid."

"Fine. Explain."

"A husband is someone you are wedded to and are madly in love with."

"And what is love?"

"Love is a special bond between two people."

"EHHHH. Wrong."

"What?"

"That's too short."

"Fine! It's a profoundly tender passionate affection for another person."

"EHHH. Wrong."

"Then you explain it!"

He smiled softly "Love is when you hear the person you love's name. And you instantly get butterflies in your stomach" His sparkling eyes bore onto Blue's , making her blush, "When just the slightest touch gets your heart racing." He grabbed blue's hand "When you kiss... it's like electricity running through your veins...and you never want that feeling to.. end.."  
>Another trance was formed. Blue was moved by his words and how he was so into saying it. He really meant it and he meant it even more when looking at her, and that's what trapped her. What made her breathless.<br>Slowly. Ever so slowly. Shaun leaned down to meet her lips and they kissed.

**~OoO~**

Blue attempted to quietly enter the house. She closed the door slowly and tiptoed to their room with her bags.

"Blue. Why exactly are you trying to sneak into the house?" Green sipped his drink and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Blue jumped a little, almost making the contents in the bag fly out.

"I wasn't!" she said in a shaky tone.

"Mhm." He glanced at the bags "Is it cause of that?" He smiled putting his cup down. "You don't have to worry about it. I already told you, you could buy anything you want."

Blue sweat-dropped, placing the bags to the side. She walked over to him and hugged him. The kiss was strangling her with guilt.

"I love you, Green."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too."

Blue looked up at him and kissed him.

and he kissed her back.

'Why doesn't it feel the same...'


	5. Bridal Showers Call For Strippers

**Warning: I promise. Only 1 more girl talk after this and then no more DX It might say strippers in the title but nothing really happens. Or at least that I'm typing Sorry to disappoint.**

* * *

><p><strong>What I Could've Had: Ch 4<strong>

_by ~xo2angelitaxo_

**Chapter 4: Bridal Showers Call For Strippers**

* * *

><p><strong>~Main Characters~<strong>

**Misty-23**

**Green-24**

**Blue-24**

**Shaun-24**

**May-22**

**Yellow-22**

**" " = speaking ' '= thoughts**

* * *

><p>A few days past. Days filled with interviews for the 3 bridesmaids, talking about how fabulous the weddings going to be, the marvelous food, how perfect the two are together, and the relationship between us and the bride.<p>

I sighed and put down my hair brush. My hair went down to the middle of my back and curled at the tips of it. A Starmie barrette with black stones surrounding the purple pokemon, clipped my bangs back. I applied a light pink shade of lip-gloss on my lips. Then stood up and walked over to my full length mirror. I was wearing a sparkly aqua blue dress that rested just above my knees, a black belt to make the dress not look to plain, and a black little purse. I had on my silver heels and beautiful diamond necklace with magnificently dazzling, emeralds that complimented my cerulean eyes.

It's a double-stranded emerald and diamond necklace, interspersed with square, rectangular and cushion-cut emeralds placed in symmetrical positions and surrounded by small round diamonds. The strands of the necklace are made up of alternating round-shaped small emeralds and diamonds. The centerpiece of the necklace is a large cushion-cut emerald surrounded by 12 small round-shaped diamonds, from which hangs the largest briolette-cut emerald pendant in the necklace.

I treasure this necklace, though I'm not sure who gave it to me, or if I bought it. My memory of the day I got it, is a little foggy since I woke up the next morning in a hospital bad. Apparently some girls were rushing to get to the Lilycove Museum because some famous person had showed up. I was walking the opposite direction they were, and one of them bumped into me. I fell and hit my head on a railing. Pretty hard too, since my head was slightly cracked open. Anyway. I just remember waking up in the hospital with a major migraine and this around my neck.

I wish I knew who gave it to me. Maybe my sisters. Oh well. No use in trying to remember.

As I was putting on my stud earrings, I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I walked to the door and opened it.

**~OoO~ **

May was wearing a silver necklace with a heart charm and her hair in a bun, some loose curls hanged from it. She wore a type of old Japanese dress. Like a sleeveless red kimono with bits of yellow streaks in it, and black flats.

Yellow was wearing a white shirt with a red and black mini skirt and knee length black socks. Suited with red flats. Her hair in a ponytail and a red bow clipped on the hair tie. Looking like a sweet school girl.

Blue was wearing her hair down, looking straighter and darker than usual. She had on a purple dress with many ruffles that stopped in the middle of her thighs. Bangles dangling from her wrist, along with small hoop earrings, and black wedges. She also had a crown and a sash that said 'Soon to be married' which she was forced to wear by the two girls.

"Ready?" asked May excitedly.

"Definitely," Misty grinned while picking up her cell from a small circular table. The azurill who was playing with a little rubber Pikachu looked up at her 'mommy' and rushed over nuzzling her leg, in protest to her leaving.

Misty knelt down, stroking azu's head. "Azu I'll be back in a few hours."

"Azu!" the pokemon pouted.

"I promise, in two days we will go to the beach and I'll invite Erika and her pokemon, okay?" Seeing Azu's face light up and nod, she continued "You be good now, your food is in you bowl, I'll be back in a few hours." She kissed her forehead, walked out and closing the door.

"This bridal shower is going to be really fun." Yellow expressed excitedly, as they walked out of the hotel building and into a black Porsche.

"Oh it will be! We have to celebrate Blue's last day of freedom." smirked May.

Misty eyed May suspiciously "Isn't that what the guys always say? Then they end up buying a stripper. You didn't hire a stripper did you?"

May giggled "Of COURSE not! ...A sexy half naked waiter doesn't count as stripper, does it?"

"May!" shouted the three girls.

"Relax. I'm just kidding." She assured.

"Thank mew. I don't need pictures all over the internet of **_that_**." Blue scrunched up her nose and waved her hand as if swatting away a fly. "Strippers aren't my thing."

May laughed nervously at Blue's reaction.

Yellow blew her bangs out of her face, turning to Misty. "Misty did you hear about.." The girls started casual conversation, mostly gossip, during the drive.

"Oh yeah, Blue! What did you pick for your 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?" May asked as she turned into the garage of a large house. The 4 girls stepped out of the car and walked to the entrance of the house.

Blue started counting of the things with her fingers "Well, I got my old necklace that Professor Oak gave me when I was younger, my blue anklet I just have to wear, the new wedding dress, and the earrings I'm borrowing from Yellow." She explained straightening out her sash. "Where are we?"

"Yeah. I thought we were going somewhere fancy. Hence the dress." Misty emphasized by pointing to her dress.

May smiled and rang the doorbell. Crystal opened the door smiling widely and embraced Blue in a hug "Hey guys! Blue hi!"

"Crystal!" Blue beamed as she returned the hug. "It's been so long. I've missed you!"

"Same here!" Breaking the hug, she smiled at the three other girls and waved her hand welcoming them "Come in come in!"

The outside was pretty big but the inside was **_really big_**. Not mansion big, but big enough to fit 15 people with comfortable space in between them.

The house was decorated beautifully. Crystal and her husband sure had good taste. But what really was astonishing was the yard. There were lights hanging from the roof ledge to the two poles on the opposite side, creating a square type of ceiling. The grass was replaced with a smooth wooden platform. A table on one edge of it, filled with all sorts of food. There were 5 round tables, with a purple table cloth, and 3 chairs in each. In the room were 10 other women, some getting food, others chatting and drinking at the tables. Though it didn't matter what they were doing, as soon as Blue entered they tackled her with hugs, questions, and compliments. Pulling her away from the four, but Crystal quickly joining them.

"Wow, this is so beautiful.." whispered Misty still taking in all the scenery.

"It is. It's so sweet of Crystal to do this! It must've been a lot of hard work." agreed Yellow.

May winked "Better than the guys I'm sure."

"I still can't believe Blue let Green have a bachelor party." Commented Misty.

"Me neither! I wouldn't let Red have one, no matter how much I trust him." Stated Yellow.

"Oh come on. It's a test to see how much you trust your man." Insisted May.

"Bachelor parties calls for three things. Pot. Beer. And strippers." Misty said in a know-it-all tone. "As much as I love my man. Those are three things I don't trust him around."

**~OoO~**

"And then he bent down on one knee. Took the box out of his shirt pocket and" Blue spoke softly. She had all the girls in awe. We were seated in a circle around her. It seemed like a librarian reading a bunch of toddlers 'Little Red Riding hood and the Big Bad Poochyena' and this is the part where Little Red is getting saved by the lumberjack.

"He asked, 'Will you marry me'." All the girls in the room broke out into squeals, besides me and the other 2 bridesmaids who had heard this story more than 4 times. It was like a fairy tale proposal. In the park, on a bench, under a beautiful bloomed cherry blossom tree. Away from the people, except of course the paparazzi hiding in the bushes.

The doorbell rang interrupting the many squeals and questions.

May smirked "I got it!" She ran to the door and led the guest to the yard. "Everyone meet Tim!"

May, pointed to the man next to her who was wearing black dress pants, a small bow-tie, and no shirt.

I found him repulsive, though the other girls in the room, giggled "Hi Tim." Some more friendly than others.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Blue who grew so pale as if she'd seen a ghost.

"I thought you said no strippers" reminded Yellow, her arms folded and tapping her fingers against it. She was obviously aware of Blue's discomfort and did not like her friend feeling like that.

"He's not a stripper! Just a kind friend, and I bet the guys are doing so much worse." claimed May, leading the man towards the girl and childishly sticking out her tongue at Yellow.

So 10 minutes after this guy came is when the real trouble began. And I don't mean with Blue. I mean with all the other women. Most of the women got drunk and Tim was over at the food table smooth talking a blonde girl. Poor Tim, doesn't even know that she's not into guys. Blue was trying to convince some girls that she definitely did not want that man to strip. May and I were talking to two woman, who were very drunk, about...Actually I don't even know.

I leaned towards May and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to head back home. Getting a bit tired."

May frowned "What? The real fun didn't even start!" May started, but sensed I didn't want to be around and cut her protest. "At least let me drive you."

I smiled and shook my head "No you have fun. I'll catch a ta-"

"LAP DANCE." Screamed one of the girl as 3 others pushed Blue into a seat. Blue panicked to leave right then and there.

"You sure?" May asked again, but I could see in her eyes that she didn't want to; there was no stopping her from seeing Blue get a lap dance. I don't get why people like those things. I mean I get why guys do, but girls? It's just men flaunting there- Ugh it's disgusting to me. But with May it's never a party without one. And that's why I've avoided her birthday parties since she turned 18.

I nodded and stood up, excusing myself to the two ladies. I was going to stop it but I saw Yellow from the corner of my eye. She was fuming. I swear I have never seen little Yellow so upset, so I figured, ehh it'll be over soon.

I know I should've stopped it but I've wanted to leave this thing 45 minutes ago when the party started. I was in no mood to talk to anyone.

**~OoO~**

I stepped out of the taxi and started aimlessly walking the streets of Viridian. It reminded me a lot of Cerulean, except that you don't hear a ships horn blare every 10 minutes. Instead I got some random guys honking at me and trying to pick me up. God why are men so annoying? Then again. I can't really blame them. Walking in a dress and heels at night on the streets, I must seem like a hooker.

Thank god my thoughts tuned them out though.

The wedding was tomorrow. Which means Green will officially belong to Blue till death...or divorce. But **_that_**was very unlikely...I think I've been doing very well hiding the fact that I care. Then again. May keeps asking me if I'm alright every time I smile...Maybe I wasn't doing so well.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice that the noise of traffic vanished and was replaced by crickets chirping and faint radio music.

What got me to snap out of my thoughts was the wind. Man I didn't even realize how cold I really was.  
>I looked at my surroundings. Somehow I managed to get myself to a gas station, 7-11 to be exact. Letting my eyes roam to the street sign, I breathed a sigh of relief, placing my hand over my heart. At least I knew where I was so I could call another taxi.<br>Before I took out my phone, someone sloppily crossing the street, caught my attention. He hung his head low and looked like he would collapse any minute. The closer he came, I realized two things. This man was not sober and...I squinted my eyes. He...was... Green?.


	6. A Night of Confessions

**What I Could've Had**

by _xo2angelitaxo_

**Chapter 5: The Night of Confessions  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Main Characters~<strong>

**Misty-23**

**Green-24**

**Blue-24**

**Shaun-24**

**May-22**

**Yellow-22**

" " **= speaking ' '= thoughts - = hiccuped  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Misty blinked a couple of times, in astonishment "Green?" Rushing over to the man who stumbled over a can.<p>

He looked up and raised a hand in greeting, "He-ey Misty!" came his voice in a slur, hiccuping, and giving off a goofy smile. "What are yo-ou doing at the bachelor party?" he practically screamed, most likely thinking there was still ear pounding music.

Misty put a hand around his waist, to keep him from falling and attempted to lead him to the bench outside of 7-11.

"Green your not at the party anymore. Nor will you be going back seeing as your friends couldn't keep you from running off." Shaking her head at how careless his friends were.

"But I just saw Gold a few minutes ago dancing with some chick" He rambled trying to look behind him as he was pulled away, "Awwww M-isty you're no fun. You ne-ed to let loose." He objected starting to wiggle like a caterpie.

"Will you stay still!" she hissed, "And it's a good thing 'I didn't let loose' or I'd be the one walking around the streets at one in the..." she trailed off recognizing that she was doing the exact same thing although not drunk "Oh will you just hush!"

She sat him down on the bench, then took her seat next to him. Reaching for her cell, as he put his head on her shoulder, laughing for some unknown reason.

She dialed the taxi service "Hi. yes. I would like to call for a- No Green. No." she scolded stretching her arm upward away from the intoxicated Green trying to grab it, laughing softly as he did. "Just want to say h-i."

Misty placed a hand on his forehead and pushed him away. "I need a taxi in the corner of Red Rose gate by the 7-11, please." She said quickly, trying to fight Green off.

"Really? Thank you, I really appreciate it." she hung up the phone placing it back in her purse and sighed.

"You didn't even let me say he-llo!"

"Green don't worry, you'll see them soon." Misty answer kindly, knowing the best way to handle this Green is to just put things simply and sweetly.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality only 20 minutes, of Green playing with her hair, purse, and occasionally her face, the taxi finally arrived.

"Finally!" Misty sighed in relief "Green the taxi's here you can stop squishing my cheeks" She ordered trying to hold back the urge to yell.

"But you have baby cheeks, your like a baby aww," he smirked.

Honestly it seemed like he was acting this way just to make her mad. Maybe he wasn't drunk. Misty just scowled and grabbed the hand he was using to squish her cheeks and led him to the car, "Viridian Gym please."

The driver nodded and started to drive to the designated destination.

The whole drive Green was asking all sorts of questions to the driver that ranged from casual to very **very** personal. The driver politely ignored him but a few times he looked at the rear view mirror towards Misty raising his eyebrow, as if to say 'Is he seriously asking me this?'

"So-so have you ever like done your wife on a plane? Ha! That's so fun" Green laughed as they pulled up to the entrance of the gym.

"Okay Green, it's time to go." Misty urged getting out of the car. She walked over to the drivers window, "Please keep this whole ride a secret." she whispered, handing the driver $70 more than she was suppose to, mostly as much as a tabloid would pay him to not. The driver nodded in response.

Misty turned back to Green and offered a hand indicating to get out of the car.

"Heh. One more."

"Come on Green we don't have time-"

Green continued "Have you ever proposed to someone who accepted but later on left you for no good reason? Ha! That hurts…It's like your broken afterwards." Green smiled sheepishly and took her hand pulling himself out of the car. "Well bye man, you're a good listener. Hit me up."

Hearing those words come out of his mouth made Misty flinch. A pained look shot across her face, it was as if a pokemon had just used an attack to finish her off in a battle. It had never occurred to her how he must've been hurting from the separation. He would always hide what he was feeling so well, she figured she was the only one really hurt. Could she be any more inconsiderate?

She watched as the boy waved at the vanishing taxi. She shook her head to clear the thoughts fogging her mind, "Let's get you inside.." Misty grumbled, leading him to the entrance of the gym.

After unlocking the doors with his keys, they then walked up the stairs to where the rooms were located at. Stopping at the door of his bedroom she knocked on it. Praying that Blue was in there, though doubted it since she saw no sign of a purse, coat, or shoes when they entered the gym. There was no response, Misty sighed and opened the door. "I'm coming in." She announced even though no one was there, Misty still held a tiny bit of hope that Blue was just sleeping. The room was empty taking away Misty's last hope

'Lets just get this over with -.- He should pass out soon anyways.'

Setting Green on the bed, she then hurried off down the stairs, to the kitchen, to get a trash bin, an aspirin, and a glass of water with a straw in it. Going back up the stairs Misty placed the trash bin next to the bed and set the aspirin and water down on the bed table. "Remember to drink that whole glass of water, it'll lessen the pain tomorrow morning." Since that was all she really needed to do she turned to leave, before a hand made contact with her wrist, restricting her from leaving.

"What? No goodbye?" He smiled and pulled her towards him, making her topple on top of him. "That's so rude of you Misty. I know you've been ignoring me twice as much since the whole almost-kiss thing but still..."

Misty blinked, surprised that he actually noticed that. She thought she was doing things so well. Guess hiding her feelings wasn't exactly one of her talents. Never the less, the last thing she wanted to be was with him, in his room, _alone_.

"Green I have to go." she argued, implying that she didn't have time for them to talk. Settling herself into a sitting position, taking his wrist and looking at his watch before letting go "It's 12:09 am."

Green also sat up, he leaned closer to her ear, "Your wearing the necklace I bought you for our 2 year anniversary." He whispered.

Misty froze, her eyes widening everything from her mind just stopped. It seemed like the blood drained from her body.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, lightly brushing his finger tips against her cheek, causing her to shudder, though. She was still to stunned to move but was not gazing at him as well. To gain her attention he placed a hand on her cheek.

"I never got to say how sorry I was for putting you in the hospital..."

Misty blinked a couple of times, trying to regain her composure back. Still too baffled by it all she tried to gather words to say yet it just didn't make sense. "W-What are you talking about?"

Green laid back on the bed, placing his hand behind his head, relaxing himself. "Isn't it obvious? It was my fault that those girls mobbed you to get to me." he chuckled at Misty's shocked expression as it clicked in her head, "A shame too, since it cut our time short. I practically stayed the whole night awake just in case you'd wake up. Though the stupid gym needed me back in the morning so I had no choice but to leave." he babbled, shrugging, "Then when you got out and I saw the stitches on your forehead and you were just smiling that stupid smile of yours."

He laughed quietly seeing how Misty's expression quickly changed from a daze to a glare. Though continued in his still serious matter. "It gave me so much guilt that I couldn't bring myself to tell you." He closed his eyes, "It doesn't matter if I tell you now, since our relationship is over and I'm getting married. So best thing to do is tell you everything before you go and run away, never to see or hear from you again." He opened his eyes and glanced at her, frowning. "I mean, I bet you'll make it your goal to never see me again."

"Green I-"

"Sad thing is. I still love and care for you... I like blue. I've slept with 20 other girls. But...I legit only love you." He laughed quietly, a sort of hurt laugh. "But I should stop that since I'm with Blue right?"

Freezing again, all Misty was capable of doing is just stare at the man. Quietness fell in the room. Until Green's laughter rang through it, breaking it. "Ha! Your eyes are as big as a hoothoot!"

"Ugh you can never be serious!" Misty glared and hit him with a pillow, forgetting he was drunk.

He laughed some more and turned to his side closing his eyes. "I can't help it if you resemble a pokemon, Misty."

"Well I wouldn't be talking, hair of a jolteon's!"

Green chuckled as it started to lower in volume. "I've missed you Misty...and how we were.." he whispered as he slowly fell into a slumber. Misty blushed lightly as the words that had been said roamed in her head. She glanced at the table with untouched water settled on it, 'Course. Never listens to me'. She looked back at him, smiling at the exhausted boy. She leaned a bit over him. Too distracted by him to notice the Starmie barrette clipped loosely on her hair fall onto his chest. Without a sound, she brushed the hair out of his eyes and whispered "I've missed you too." She then stood up, turned the lights off, and walked out of the room.

**~OoO~**

I opened the door to my hotel room . Placing my purse on the sofa and walking into my room. From there I walked to the small white chair that rested in front of my desk with a nice big mirror settled on it. I took of my earrings and placed them in my little red box. As I was about to take off my necklace, I stopped and softly touched the briolette-cut emerald pendant.

'He gave this to me. For our anniversary... and I don't even remember. Though he did and maybe that's why I'm so attached to it..'

I took it off and held it in my hand, roaming it's every feature. Every emerald and diamond. "So beautiful.." I whispered as my little baby girl jumped onto my lap and nuzzled her head on my arm. Then turned her attention at the necklace which caused her to grin. "Azu!"

I smiled at her and set the necklace down, as Azurill settled down on my lap and I started to pet her head. My mind roamed back to everything that had been said that night. Everything _he _said. A blush rose to my cheeks. There was one thing he said that really stuck out to me.

_"Sad thing is. I still love and care for you."_

I hit my head on the desk and let out a little squeak to keep from screaming in embarrassment. Okay stupid move. Now my head hurts AND is being pounded by all the memories. Dammit.

"Ugh! Now how am I suppose to face him?" I yelled to myself, frightening my little Azu who jumped up from her slumber, "Not only did he say all that, he said that the day _before_ his wedding! Why does he always have to complicate things at the worst times!" She squealed in annoyance burying her face in her arms.

Azu worriedly tried to comfort me by nuzzling her head on my arm.

I peeked up from my arms and smiled at her. "Thanks azu...You know what. He was drunk when he said all that. So it might've just been the alcohol talking..." Misty suggested. "Oh who am I kidding! He is an honest babbling idiot when he's drunk!" I said burying my head back in my arms.

I sighed.

This just makes everything harder.

**~OoO~**

Blue was sitting at her favorite smoothie shop, the table closest to the door. She played with the straw, swirling the pink liquids inside of it. After a night of practically being harassed to spend time with an overly built blonde who seemed he would have enjoyed a man touching him rather than a woman, she needed a calm place to relax. When she was younger she always went to a smoothie shop to get away from her problems, she always managed to find one that stayed open **very** late, normally in the cities, and this was just the perfect one. The radio played nice calming relaxing music, which gave a peaceful and comforting aura. The bright, yet soft colors gave a more up-beat mood, and that is why so many people liked to come here and get away from city life.

And Blue _needed_ this spot right now. There was so much to think about as a soon to be wife! The wedding was a day away and in her head she was going through every little detail, checking if everything was perfect. Decorations, Check. Seating arrangements, Check. Security, Check. Flowers...and so on. Even planning out how life would be like with Green. Although she kept having to think of everything twice since she just couldn't concentrate. There was something that kept ruining or more so interfering with her thoughts. The kiss she shared with Shaun. How it was just. Electrifying. And Greens was just a kiss. Now don't get her wrong, Green was a great kisser, but...she just didn't get the same tingling, heart pounding faster feeling that she got with Shaun and it was driving her crazy why!

'Why did he have to kiss me that stupid i-' "Hey!" her thoughts were interrupted by someone messing up her hair. She looked up to see who the culprit was and it was none other than the devil it self. The man with black hair, blue eyes, and a wide grin plaster on his face was, looking back at the glaring girl.

"Shaun how did you know I was here?"

He smiled and sat down on the chair across from her, "Blue you're so conceited."

"What?"

"I wasn't looking for you, I was just craving a smoothie."

"Oh really. Then where is your- Hey!" the smirking man took Blue's smoothie and sipped on the straw, "That's mine!" Shrieked Blue attempting to get it back.

Shaun kept swinging his hand up, down, left, and right always a second before Blue's hand reached him, sipping the smoothie as he did so."Mhm, and it's delicious. What is this? strawberry and banana?"

"Yes and if you like it so much, get your own!"

"Awww but that's no fun!"

Blue growled and hit her hand on his head., "Baka! Give it." she gave him a threatening look.

He jokingly pouted, pretending as if that hurt and gave her her smoothie back, "That hurts Blue."

"Yah well you shouldn't have stolen my smoothie." She swiped her smoothie away from him and angrily drank it.

He chuckled though grew more serious, "Blue. You only come here when you're really bothered or tense about things. What's going on?"

Blue glanced at him and set her smoothie down, rubbing her thumb against the cold plastic of the cup's exterior, "Nothing..."

"Is it about the wedding?"

"No..."

Shaun leaned a tiny bit closer to Blue, whispering, "Is it about the kiss?"

Blue blushed and pushed herself and chair a bit away from the table, "Of course not! Plus it's not that special after I found put you got all those sweet lines from a magazine!"

He laughed, "Then what?"

Blue frowned, "Are you really not coming to the wedding?"

A few days ago, Blue received a text from Shaun that he wouldn't be able to come to the wedding. He didn't mention a reason or anything. Blue was hurt and disappointed by this and spammed his phone with texts demanding to know why he couldn't come, but never got an answer back. So she figured he was leaving Viridian, but obviously since he was seated in front of her he wasn't going anywhere.

"No. I'm not."

"Why not! Why can't you just be happy for me for once! This means a lot to me."

Shaun looked down, frowning. "I can't watch you get married..."

"Why not!" Blue demanded.

"Because I can't!" he snapped looking at her anger building in his eyes.

"But why-"

"Do you think I'll enjoy watching another man give you everything I couldn't? Do you think it'll make me jump for joy seeing you be _forever_ joined with him? Seriously Blue. Stop being an idiot and open your eyes!" He growled, placing both of his hands on the table and pushing himself up. "I don't care how much you want me there. I don't give a shit on how much this means to you! The little princess can't get everything she wants! Blue just try to see it from my perspective. Stop being selfish and think of others!"  
>Shaun took a breath, attempting to calm himself, "Not only that. But the wedding is pathetic." He walked to the door and as he opened it to leave he looked back at Blue, with such cold expression that sent chills down Blue's spine. "There's no point in marrying someone you don't truly love." And with that he disappeared through the door, leaving a torn Blue behind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Now this was a huge chapter -.-'' And my most favorite c: I think I got better at writing now, detailed more things yah know? The next chapter will be short since It was suppose to be part of this but I think I made you read enough ^^;<br>_

_My chapter updates might be even slower o~o since I'm out of a computer for months and high school is taking a lot of my time, extra classes and clubs for college ^^; tons of hw._

_OH and the 'alone thing in his room' was not meant to be any like Misty's thinking 'oh now we're going to kiss or do more or whatever.' It was meant to be like. She doesn't like to be alone with him cuz she feels uncomfortable your pervs v.v And yes he just magically stopped hiccuping BC  
><em>


	7. The Day After

**What I Could've Had**

by _xo2angelitaxo_

**Chapter 6: The Day After  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Main Characters~<strong>

**Misty-23**

**Green-24**

**Blue-24**

**Shaun-24**

**May-22**

**Yellow-22**

" " **= speaking ' '= thoughts**

* * *

><p>It was time to wake up. He could feel it in his body but it seemed so much better to just sleep. His body ached, eyes felt heavy, and the warmth of the covers just made it more tempting to sleep. Though something was forcefully overpowering all the positives of dreaming. A hard strong pounding in his head, as if something was trying to rip out of it even if it means shattering everything in it's path.<p>

Reluctingly, Green opened his eyes to be greeted with more pounds, "Urgh..." he slowly lifted himself a bit, using his elbows for support. He took in his surrounding, and just stared at a spot on a wall till the blurry vision changed. He was home, thank god. Who had taken him? He didn't know, he was just grateful they had, and was hoping he didn't have a fine for driving drunk or something related. Green took his hand and ran his fingers through his hair, stopping halfway, wincing as more pounds were stricken. "God..."

He was about to get up but before he did he saw a aspirin bottle resting on the table next to him. 'So someone did take me home_.'_ Another strike of pain _'_Whatever, not important right now_'_

He popped a pill into his mouth and pushed it down with the help of the glass of water. It didn't go away quickly but he could feel the strike was not as strong as the last. Green laid back down a bit more content and stared at the ceiling. "Fuck. I told Blue I wouldn't get drunk yesterday."

Green attempted to get up before something fell onto his lap. He looked down at the tiny content and picked it up. Laying on his hand, was a shiny black barrette with a purple star shaped pokemon on it. The mystery of who had taken him home was solved, it was pretty obvious to him who it could've been. Sighing, a small smile played on his lips and he placed the barrette in his pocket.

Settling himself into a sitting position, he eyed his room bathroom. He knew a shower was going to make him feel better and more awake although...it was such a long distance to the door. Contemplating, well more like procrastinating, on how long the distance was, he finally decided to just get up and walk over to it.

**~OoO~**

Blue was seated on the kitchen table, sipping at her coffee. She noticed that Green came home drunk since, no matter what she tried to do to wake him he wouldn't even push her away and tell her to stop being 'pesky'. And he usually was a light sleeper when sober. Two she noticed the objects surrounding him just screamed "Hangover kit".

But that wasn't what she was worrying about since he was safe at home now. What was on Blue's mind was everything that had happened the night before. More so Shaun's words that really stuck to her. She moved the mug from her lips back down to the table, exhaling.

_'Stop being selfish and think about others.'_

'He's right... How could I ask him to come. I mean, he shouldn't be too upset since _he _was the one who broke it off with me...but still. He's an ex, like how Misty sa- Oh god, Misty!', Blue placed her elbows on the table and her face in her hands. 'Yeah, she said she didn't care that I was marrying Green, but if my best friend was marrying my ex boyfriend-even worse, _fiance, _I would say that too! Well actually I would probably be pissed. I wouldn't even accept to be a bridesmaid because it would hurt so much! God dammit, I was so caught up in this wedding I didn't even put Misty's feelings into consideration! I am such a horrible friend...'

A pair of arms wrapped around Blue. She lifted her head to be greeted by Green's comforting smile. His hair was wet, though dry enough to not have droplets spilling all over the place, and a towel hanged from his neck. He had on a pair of sweatpants but was shirtless, so he wouldn't get his shirt wet.

"Hey...what's wrong?"

Blue frowned, "Nothing."

"Come on Blue. Your face wouldn't be buried in your hands if that was true."

"I'm.. tired?" she tried.

Green raised an eyebrow, to show he was not buying it.

She sighed knowing that he wasn't going to allow her to escape the question so it was better to just come out with it. "...Do you think I'm selfish? And never think about others feelings?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't say never."

"Green!"

"I'm just kidding. Your great Blue." Green laughed quietly and kissed the woman, still in her bathrobe's, forehead. "Who got you thinking such ridiculous things?" asked Green taking a seat across from her.

She smiled, _'_He's so caring and sweet. What else could I want?_'_ "Just wondering.." Her mind flipped back to Misty. A feeling of guilt drowned her and she needed to ask "Green...If Misty invited to you to her wedding, would you go?"

"Did Misty say something to you?" Green asked sternly, growing very serious.

"Mm, mm" Blue shook her head.

Seeing that he relaxed, "Well..honestly, no." Green sighed closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head, feeling the coldness of his damp hair."It would make things awkward and there'd be a lot of tension."

"Tension?"

"Yes. I'd probably give off a bad vibe. Think about it." Green opened his eyes and raised his eyebrow, questioningly, "Would you go to a ex's wedding? Would you feel comfortable there?"

"I guess not.." Blue frowned, fiddling with her fingers. "Then, one last question. Doesn't that mean you still have some sort of feelings for said ex?"

"Well yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean feelings of love."

"What other feelings then?"

"Feelings like hurt, betrayal, longing, anger." Green sighed once more, noticing the girl's uneasiness, "Blue what are you getting at?"

Blue bit her lip, contemplating whether to ask the next question or not. "Do you...still..have err...feelings, and I mean _feelings_ for uh Misty?"

Green's heart sank, as his eyes slightly widened, 'Shit. Did I say something when I was drunk?' "Blue, I'm marrying you aren't I?" Green answered, going back to his relax state so she wouldn't suspect anything and worry over unnecessary things.

Blue smiled, "You're right." She walked over to him and sat on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and bringing her lips to his.

'But that doesn't answer my question...'

* * *

><p>QUICK UPDATE :D Yay!<p>

I know the barrette falling thing didn't really work but just go with it .3.

R&R


	8. Fall Out in the Hall

**What I Could've Had**

by _xo2angelitaxo_

**Chapter 7: Fall Out in the Hall  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Main Characters~<strong>

**Misty-23**

**Green-24**

**Blue-24**

**Shaun-24**

**May-22**

**Yellow-22**

" " **= speaking ' '= thoughts**

* * *

><p>'Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!' echoed in my head with every step I took. I sprinted out of the automatic doors as if that was the ribbon to win the marathon. 'I can't believe I overslept!' Walking to the curb I waved my hands around frantically, not caring how idiotic I looked. Thank goodness a yellow car pulled over to halt my embarrassment. Going into the taxi, I unintentionally slammed the taxi door. "Share-A-Ton please."<p>

The Share-A-Ton was almost like a castle. Well that was what it was going for. It was a HUGE building with 4 towers at each end. A beautiful ballroom with a stunning chandelier laid in the heart of it. They pretty much based it off "Beauty and the Beast" stairs included. A beautiful magical wedding was going to need a beautiful magical reception, right?

Though, that's not where I'm heading. I'm going to the 2nd floor. The 2nd floor held burgundy carpeted floors with tan walls and small hallway decorations, plants and paintings, to accompany it. It seemed as though the hallways were never ending and there were so many turns it could make your head spin! I'm just thankful for the signs above the doors. Anyways, here it has _many_ rooms. It's where we decided to get the bride, groom, bridesmaids, and groomsmen ready. Which means makeup, hair, clothes, all that jazz. And I was late!

I glanced at my watch once again. 9:17 am. 'God Blue is going to kill me!'

Finally the car slowed to a stop in front of the Share-A-Ton. I thanked, payed, and bid the man goodbye before racing up to the hard oak doors and having 2 well dressed men there to politely open it. Wow they work early.

The moment I stepped inside I was caught in awe. Everything was spotless and it all just gleamed in greeting with every step I took. The decorations were lovely, modest, and very spaced out. The more I looked the more stunning it grew. It just didn't seem like there could be one flaw. Not even the slightest amount of dust.

Yet, my observing had to end when one of the ladies who dressed you up, caught me. As quickly as possible she skimpered over to me and started pushing me up the carpeted stairs and into one of the rooms to get me into the peach dress. "Come Zis way. Come, come. Ze time. We don't have much time."

I nodded, trying to walk rather than be pushed, but that wasn't working too well. "Where are the other girls?"

"Zey getting ze hair done. You get dress den we do ze hair."

**~OoO~**

A few minutes after I was in the dress, heels, and jewelry. I was rushing down the hall, holding my dress to my knees so my face wouldn't make contact with the floor. 'Why did it have so damn long?'

Turning the corner, my heart stopped. I had managed to avoid him, besides those two incidents, fairly well yet now the man I absolutely did not under any circumstance want to see was walking the opposite direction. Green Oak.

**~OoO~**

"Misty," Green said when he noticed her hurriedly walking down the opposite end of the hall. Her eyes were locked on the floors. "Misty." the man tried a bit louder, since she hadn't responded or at least looked up. Still nothing.

Misty quickened her pace as she got closer to him and had tried to rush past him but his hand had quickly grasped onto her wrist. Preventing her from walking any further. "Misty! Will you stop avoiding me?" He hissed, gritting his teeth, "For Arceaus sakes, you're acting so childish."

Misty had wanted to avoid him as much as possible, especially today. She knew seeing him would be too hard for her to handle. Yes the past few months were difficult but they were nothing compared to today where she had to fully accept the concept that he'll be _gone_. Just a glance at him would make her lip quiver. And she wouldn't allow herself to look so dreadfully weak.

But regardless of that, the childish remark could not be shrugged off. She wasn't going to let him stand there and insult her! She lifted her head and aimed her glare right at him, "You are such a jerk! I've been trying so hard to keep _you_ and Blue happy, but you are making this really hard for me! Now let go!" Misty tugged on her arm in an attempt to break free from Greens tight hold, but to her dismay was unsuccessful.

"How am I making this hard for you? When I ask you something as simple as if you want a drink, you bluntly ignore me! I try to start a conversation and you walk away! It's highly irritating!"

"Well I'm sorry for being so irritating. I'm trying to do you a favor. After this wedding is-"

"Oh. So it is about the wedding," Green scoffed. "What. Is seeing everything that could've been yours getting to you? 'Cause what I distinctly remember is that _you_ walked out on me." he answered coldly, with his eyes to match.

That's all it took. The fragile tender moisture she was trying so hard to hold back just couldn't be held any longer. Despite her tears running down her cheeks, that furious expression was secured on her face, softened a little by how hurt she felt. "Green Oak. You are such a baladerent inconsiderate dick!" she yanked her arm from his grasp and raised it to slap him. But really. She didn't even want to do that. She just wanted to leave. So instead she turned and took off, whilst holding the dress up, and turned the hall.

Green had closed his eyes. Expecting to be stricken across the cheek and oddly had wanted to be. But it never came. He opened his eyes in time to see the fabric of the peach dress make it's way around the corner and disappear.

**~OoO~**

Making 2 other turns I stopped and leaned against the wall. My bare skin touched the smooth cold barrier dividing me from Blue and the other girls who were having their hair and makeup done. Thank mew I didn't get my make up done yet or I would've been screwed.

I sniffed and tried to brush my tears. Useless. More just kept falling. I was like a never ending fountain. I'm just grateful no ones around.

I know I look dumb right now. Crying over something like this.. I don't deserve too. It's just...it really hurts. My heart is throbbing and I just can't stand it...everything is true.. I have been avoiding him to point where it was just childish. I am getting jealous over something I shouldn't. I mean. _I'm_ the one who ended it. I have no right to want him back. And that's why I've been forcing myself to be supportive of Blue. But. It doesn't change the fact that I miss him. It's like a stab in the heart when they hug or kiss in front of me. Every time they do I would smile and cheer or even tease Blue...but..it's like I'm slowly dieing. I tried. I really did.. but I just can't pretend I don't love him.. I can't hold these damn tears... I tried.

I slid down the wall and sat on the soft texture of the floor. Hugging my knees, I buried my face in my arms.

You see. When we got engage was when we were 19. He had dreams and I had responsibilities to the gym. I couldn't just drop everything to go and travel with him. Nor did I want him to stop following his dreams just to be with me. Settling down would be a bad idea. Plus, we had just been exposed to adult hood. We were so young. I was...scared.

On top of that there was the paparazzi. The negative comments I got from the magazines and internet were hurtful. And I was always swarmed with them. But the worst were the death threats I got from his fan girls. Just remembering it scares me. Maybe that head incident wasn't...an accident..Ugh thinking to much into it. Never the less, I act tough but it's just a show. Green needed someone stronger, better, prettier.

Green needed Blue.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry if I made Misty cry really fast :c But just go into her shoes. She's already very sensitive today. The day she has been dreading since Blue had called her<em> _squealing about the engagement. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to him and what happens? To top it off he had mentioned their former relationship which was just the icing on the cake. So there. Plus she needed to cry for the next scene._

_This chapter was more of an explanation of why she had left him. Remember she was young and in her mind that was what was best. You know how men I always say "I could've done this and that but I didn't because I wanted to stay with you! It's your fault etc etc etc" So Misty was trying to prevent that.  
><em>

_Next chapter is going to be a good one c: Some advice is given as well. AND I think its the chapter after that May and Yellow FINALLY show up more :D_ _And it's a very sneaky smirking Yellow interrogating Green_ B) _That will be my most favorite chapter. I know I always say that but this time it is! I had forgotten all about it!_

_Thanks for reading! R&R_


	9. Getting Answers

**What I Could've Had**

_by xo2angelitaxo_

**Chapter 8: Getting Answers  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Main Characters~<strong>

**Misty-23**

**Green-24**

**Blue-24**

**Shaun-24**

**May-22**

**Yellow-22**

**" " = speaking ' '= thoughts**

* * *

><p>I wiped away yet another tear, "Why am I crying? It's so useless and stupid and weak and...and.." That self control only lasted those few seconds till emotion had once again taken over. Bringing my knees closer to my chest, I wrapped an around them.<p>

"After today Green's gone. Blue's forever going to have him...that's how it should be... But."  
>'<em>But it hurts so much thinking about it. I know, I know I sound like a hypocritical child. I just never thought it be this hard to see him permanently leave my l-'<em>

"Damn it! Crying is useless!" I lifted my head and wiped more of those damn tears away. Even though I keep saying that, my lip quivered when the words of the night before entered my head. "Could they be true? Or was he just that drunk...he said...he still..." I whispered to myself before laying my head back in my arms.

_'Mew I miss him...No! I should have slapped him! I wish I did.. He's not even going to come and apologize! Such a big jer- Who is messing with my hair..'_

Hesitantly, I lifted my head, hoping to dear Arceus it wasn't May or Blue, Yellow would be ok- Oh my mew. Not him, why _him?_

I buried my face back to my knees, this time in an attempt to hide.

**~OoO~**

Green smiled lightly, "Misty. I can still see you and it's obvious I'm not mistaking." He sat down next to her.

From the moment he had seen a tear shed from those cerulean orbs, he had wanted to embrace her in a hug. Do something to stop it. That hotheaded woman crying is not something you see often, so seeing her this hurt crushed him. He couldn't stand seeing her cry. However what really upset him was the smile she forced to cover up all that sadness. The smile she was using for the last 3 months. The smile she'll be using for the next few hours. '_Why can't she ever think of her own feelings?'_

Misty sniffed and lifted her head, straightening herself. She turned her body so she wasn't facing him. "Damn red hair. Never let's me get away with anything." she joked, trying to brush her tears away without him noticing. Then turned back to him _smiling_, causing his hand to twitch.

"You know it's funny. This one time in the mall this girl I didn't see in years-" Misty rambled attempting to change the subject.

Green frowned, took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her closer so her head would be on his shoulder.

"You know...crying isn't useless. Faking it is." he paused, "It's a way to release all the feelings you hold within you."

Misty tensed,_ 'W-Was he listening to what I was saying?'_

"And it isn't weak.. It's not weak if the tears are valid."

"Y-You didn't happen to hear everything I said a few seconds ago, did you?" Misty asked looking up at him nervously.

He gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded "I did."

A bright pink shade rest on her cheeks. Lifting her hand, she threw light punches at his arm, mostly out of embarrassment than anger. "You sneaky eavesdropper! I can't believe you!"

He laughed, unaffected by the punches. "Misty, you're in the middle of the hallway talking to yourself. You can't expect no one to hear you."

She didn't stop punching him, "I don't care! You could've been nice enough to turn the other way and leave me be!"

Green hugged her to stop the punches. " I can't just leave a crying girl..." he whispered in her ear.

Misty's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. He came after her to comfort her even though she had called him.._that._ This really touched her.

"...Plus. I want to know...You mentioned me drunk. Were you the one who took me home from the club?"

"W-What? No way! I wasn't even talking about you." she lied, trying to forget that whole experience. "And I'm pretty sure one of your friends would've taken you home."

"All of my friends were drunk Misty."

"They still could've taken you home!"

"Really? Because I called them and they said I just stumbled out of the club and hadn't seen me for the rest of the night."

"Well what a shame. Either way you're, Green Oak and everyone knows where you live. Some kind stranger probably picked you up. Don't just go off randomly accusing me."

Sighing he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little barrette. "Isn't this yours?"

Her eyes widened as she snatched it out of his hands, falling for the trap. "Yes! Where the heck did you find it?"

"It was on me when I woke up. If you weren't the one who took me home. How did this end up on top of me?"

Misty gaped, knowing she was caught.

He laughed quietly and ruffled her hair "Exactly Misty. Though what I'm really concerned about is...what exactly did I say?"

This caused Misty's cheeks to slowly turn red, cringe, and attempt to scoot herself away.

Sighing again he grabbed Misty's hand, "I'm not going to allow you to escape."

She pouted, "You didn't say anything really..just laughed a lot."

"Mhm." he raised an eyebrow, looking at her skeptically. "Then why did you say 'Was he really that drunk' pause. 'He said' pause. 'He still' and then refused to continue."

Was it possible that her face got redder? "Stop listening when I'm talking to myself!"

"No changing the subject. I want to know."

"..."

"Misty." he urged.

"Okay. Fine!" she sighed and looked at the floor, "Mostly..you..just rambled."

"Misty. The point."

"Err..you well. Said something...well a possibility that..maybe youstillmightloveme." she quickly stated, closing her eyes tightly.

"Oh."

Misty opened her eyes and looked at him in disbelief. "Oh? That's all you have to say. Oh?"

"..."

"Green!" Boy was she irritated. Though no time to think of that. Time to ask something a bit more important. "You wanted to know. So now I want to know something! Is it true? Or was it the alcohol talking...?" Why did she ask that? Now she has to hear that answer. No going back since it was already said. GAH, if only the ground would swallow her up. Distraction please?

"I-" he was caught off as the door that bride and bridesmaid were in, opened.

* * *

><p>I just realized how bi polar I made Misty in the beginning XD Oh and when<strong> Green said "Faking it is" he meant faking being happy<strong> Should've clarified that a bit more ^^;

Not my best chapter but it will make do. My favorite chapters coming next ;D The story has a better feel to it in the next chapter just in my opinion. Not in the tension though I just think the form I write things. It's not dreadfully sad I guess ^^;

**[EDIT Dec. 25:** Oh gosh...I can't believe I wrote this. I can't stop laughing. Sure it's cute and Misty seems to just be crazy it's just so..._sappy_. Oh god I feel like a hypocrite. Ehh. Well it gets better and my grammar/spelling mistake are horrendous. Not to mention the description is just so amateurish. I'll try to go back and bump up all the chapters...Someday. Though I'm still not great with this so, some patience would be nice. Sorry :| I'll try to write better! Though now I write differently.**  
><strong>And it seems like I'm always transferring the characters seeing each other by :insert girl buried their head in body part: :Insert thoughts of freaking out girl: :insert male touching hair: ...Just why.**]**

R&R


	10. It's Always Better to Talk to a Friend

**What I Could've Had**

_by xo2angelitaxo_

**Chapter 9: It's Always Better to Talk to a Friend.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Main Characters~<strong>

**Misty-23**

**Green-24**

**Blue-24**

**Shaun-24**

**May-22**

**Yellow-22**

**" " = speaking ' '= thoughts**

Greens eyes locked on the moving door and Misty's head snapped to it. There stood a dark haired girl whose hair was wrapped in an elegant bun. Her mouth dropped immediately when seeing the two. The two ex _lovers _holding...hands?

"Uhhh..."

"May it's not what you think!" Misty stood up quickly, Green following suit. "It was all talk I swear!"

May blinked trying to figure out how in any way did talking involve them sitting so /close/.

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting," May was about to walk back into the room she left before Misty piped up again.

"No, no. It was nothing. I-" She glanced back at Green, "Was going to go inside anyway."

Green frowned as he watched Misty hastily make her way inside the room with May. He was relieved he didn't have to reveal anything but he didn't want to just end their conversation like that. There was no closure. Turning he then made his way to his grooms men's room, hands resting in his pocket.

"When will you stop running away."

**~OoO~**

May grabbed the suddenly cheerful Misty's wrist before she had a chance to scatter away.

"Hey! You are not escaping before telling me what exactly went on out there." She motioned with her head at the door, "Now spill."

Misty sweat dropped pulling out her smile. "May, _nothing _happened. Can we just drop it?"

May gave her a 'Do I really look like a person to just drop it' look.

"We just talked."

"About?"

"Things."

"What things?"

"Just some stuff"

"Like what?"

"Things, May! Things!" she yelled exasperatedly.

"Misty, you are not leaving that spot till you tell me. Every little detail."

May was Misty's _closest_ friend. She was closer to her than Blue and was always there for her. Always making her smile and they knew practically everything about each other. They never kept secrets...well at least up to this wedding. May knew that Misty still had a bit of feelings for Green. In fact, in the beginning she thought that Misty would actually attempt to steal him from Blue, friend or not. Instead to be surprised by Misty giving him the cold shoulder and was surprisingly happy. Even though she loved Misty to death she also didn't want to see her friend, Blue, hurt. So when Misty didn't try anything, her fear vanished. But after seeing that little innocent scene it all came back to her. Yes it was a little thing but for all she knew they could've been kissing the next second without her interruption to go to the makeup room.

"May you are worrying over nothing."

"By hiding it really isn't helping the whole it was nothing ordeal."

Misty opened her mouth to retort but closed it a second after.

"Misty. When we were 10 we promised no secrets. May said looking genuinely sad.

Misty rolled her eyes, "Oh no, May! You always get your way by pulling up the past. Guess what? Not this time."

"Misty I can't believe you're keeping things from your best friend."

"Nope. Nothings coming out of my mouth."

After 5 minutes of May's whining and gulting Misty decided to give in. By this point May would still be going at it by the time it's _her_ own wedding.

"Fine! But this stays between us and like I said, it was just _talk._"

May nodded, a tiny victorious smile forming.

"Well I was crying so he came to comfort me-"

"Wait wait wait wait. You were _crying_?"

"Yeah.."

"Why?"

Misty contemplated if she could get past that part without explaining but she wasn't in the mood for another 5 minutes of whining.

Misty sighed getting ready to tell her everything that had happened from the meeting in the hall all the way to just moments ago.

"Oh. My. Mew. You called him that?"  
>Misty nodded ashamed.<p>

"And he still came looking for you?"

"That's what I was thinking! I was so shocked!"

"That's so thoughtful!...But then why was he holding your hand?"

Misty had skipped the whole part about him being drunk because that would boil up another story.

"Oh. That just sort of happened."

"But it doesn't make sense that you could go from a comforting hug and then out of the blue he takes your hand. On top of that you had space in between you too. So don't you lie."

"Man you should be in CSI Miami."

"I know right?" May grinned, then lowered her eyes in a strict manner and folded her arms. "You should be a lawyer since you're lying skills are higher than requirement."

"May aren't you happy with what I told you? Why do you want to know more?"

"Because I want to know the whole story."

Misty sighed and recapped what had happened the night before, ending it with when May came through the door, giving as little details as possible.

May's mouth hanged open trying to take everything in.

Misty blushed, "Don't do that! Don't you think I'm embarrassed enough?"

Blinking she closed her mouth and hugged her best friend sympathetically. "I'm so sorry Misty. You shouldn't have to go through all this.."

Misty smiled hugging her back, a few tears in her eyes. It felt so good talking about it with someone, holding it in was hurting her each day.

"It's okay May. This is nothing. I'll get over it. Plus, you can't control what you say when you're not sober." Misty gave a light laugh trying to brighten the mood.

May of course was not going to drop this. She frowned looking at her sternly. "Misty. He's marrying Blue, yet he said he loves you. He likes Blue but he _loves _you. This isn't nothing."

"I know..."

"Well then why the heck are you brushing it off? This is serious and you just can't-"

"May. This is Blue's _wedding_ _day._ Why the hell should I go break her heart? Why should I tell her what Green said when he was_ drunk_. He never told me if he meant it. So it doesn't matter! He wouldn't have proposed to Blue if he didn't love her! And Blue wouldn't have accepted if she didn't return that love. They are madly in _love_ like those stupid magazines say! There is going to be more than 100 people at this dumb wedding so I am not going to be the one to ruin it! They kiss, run off to the limo, whoohoo happily ever after. So can we just drop it and pretend like nothing ever happened?" yelled Misty. Oh thank mew that there was a wall separating them from the other girls.

"Misty I'm sorry but you're still-" May reached out a hand to place on Misty's shoulder, before Yellow and the hair dresser, biting 3 bobby pins, came in.

"What's with all the yelling?" Yellow asked.

"Oh my lord your hair! There's no time, sweetie! Hurry let's get you started." The hair dress stated very dramatically bringing Misty around the wall separating the girls from the little hair salon.

"What happened? Why was Misty yelling about being drunk and the wedding and what do you need to pretend like it didn't happen?" Yellow asked much more than curious.

"It's nothing. Hey, you were going to go get your makeup done, right? Lets walk together." suggested May trying to stay far away from that topic.

"Hmm.." Yellow was now determine to find out.


	11. Leave it to the Maids

**What I Could've Had**

_by xo2angelitaxo_

**Chapter 9: Leave it to the maids**

* * *

><p><strong>~Main Characters~<strong>

**Misty-23**

**Green-24**

**Blue-24**

**Shaun-24**

**May-22**

**Yellow-22**

**" " = speaking ' '= thoughts**

* * *

><p>Blue looked at herself in the full view mirror. She looked just, if not more beautiful, as the day she did on the last dress fitting. She shined, it was as if she was going to sprout wings and fly up to heaven at any moment. Blue turned to her side running her hand down from her rib cage to her thigh, smoothing out some wrinkles. She glanced down at her hands, lifting her left one close to her face. She sighed staring at the spot where her 12 carrot ring once laid.<p>

When she took it off, to give to the ring bear, it felt like something lifted off her shoulders and she could breath again. She felt content and that's what confused her. This wasn't how she was suppose to feel, right?

Sighing again she returned to gaze at her reflection, "This is the day."She whispered, with a tired smile. Really she just wanted to crawl into bed and hide.

"Knock Knock." a redhead lightly knocked on the door while opening it and stepped in.

Blue smiled, watching her friend poke her head from the door, in the mirror.

"Oh darling, please come in. Seeing as you had the courtesy to knock, unlike other girls in a dress that looks almost exactly like yours." Blue said very properly, trying to impersonate the Queen of England. Let the game, begin.

She did a slight twirl, turning to face Misty, letting the dress swish around. "I hear there's going to a be a grand ball for a lovely maiden and a-"

"And a man who had dreadfully glued a hedgehog on his head." added Misty walking into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Oh yes. It is quite devastating." giggled Blue.

"After those two are forever betrothed, the ball will begin." Misty walked towards her.

Blue inwardly winced at the 'forever' part, she shook it off as Misty continued.

"But Madam Blue, what does this have to do with my dress? Which if I may add looks absolutely marvelous." Misty said clasping her hands in delight.

Blue grinned, "Yes, well you can't show up to a party in the same dress as two others. That will be a complete tragedy, my darling!" Grabbing both of Misty's hand before putting one to her forehead theatrically.

"Oh you are most right, dear. What ever shall we do?"

"Well, I know how you would just hate to show up wearing something that peasants, or less important people are, while I on the other hand don't mind as much. So how 'bout we make a little switch?" Blue winked causing Misty to come out in fits of giggles, though she couldn't help but feel there was a smidge bit of seriousness in the last sentence.

"Aha! You caved first. I win." Blue giggled smugly.

"Peasants? Darling? How could I not!"

"Ha! I almost caved when you described Green's hair!"

"I just had to! It's so unnatural." Misty giggled with Blue.

"So true. Never the less I was a better England chick." Blue smirked.

"You mean a elegant lassie."

"Whatever. I still totally rocked that role." Blue stuck out her tongue playfully. They have been doing this since they both went through an 'actress' phase at the age of thirteen.

"Oh yes Blue. I should go and tell the presses of your Oscar winning performance straight away so Fiorello can present you with your award.

Blue rolled her eyes, "See that's all I ask."

Misty smiled, "So how you feeling?"

"Just a little nervOUSE." Blue jumped when hearing Misty's purse chime, yelling the 'ouse'.

Misty laughed lightly and put a hand on Blue's shoulder, "Very nervous Relax it's just my phone."

Misty took out her phone and flipped it open. She pressed a button and the text message popped open.

_ . _.**From:** _That crazy brunette_

_ . _.**Subject:** _Urgent_

_ . _.**Message:** _If u let Green marry her then Blue will b joined 2 /eternity/_

_. _ ._w a man that doesn't rlly love her. She will be falsely loved by some1._

_ _. ._We know u don't want 2 hurt Blue but if u let her go thru w this it _

_ _. _.will hurt her more. Tell her the truth._

_ _. ._xxMay&Yellow_

Misty was mad. Steaming. She shut her phone and threw it in her bag 'It's one thing to pressure me to tell Blue. It's another to break a promise and tell another person something so personal. I can't believe May told Yellow!'

"Misty you alright?" Blue said very concerned that Misty was practically shaking in anger.

"Hmm?" Misty snapped out of her thoughts realizing Blue's presence, "No, no everything's just fine." Misty said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure? You seem a little-"

"Blue, I'm fine okay?" Misty snapped before seeing Blue's concerned yet a little sadden expression. Misty sighed and rubbed her temples. 'It's her day. Be happy. Smile.' Misty forced a smile, "I'm sorry for snapping. I really am okay. Hey! Let's discuss your honeymoon."

**~OoO~**

May and Yellow sneakily peered down the hall. They've been waiting for a man with 'hedgehog' hair to come out for about 20 minutes now.

"Man how long does it take for a man to get dressed?" May whispered annoyingly at Yellow.

"About 10 minutes." Green said, sticking his head in between the two girls, making them both jump and turn to face him. "Although, the really question is, why are you two staring at an empty hallway?" asked Green raising an eyebrow, leaning back.

"W-we were j-just waiting f-for you." answered Yellow.

"You know there's no one over there. The room the guys were in, is that way." He pointed behind his back.

"Y-you mean...we were staring at door for over 20 minutes for nothing?" May said in a defeated tone, Yellow glaring daggers at her.

He shrugged, "Pretty much." Green stifled a laugh. "I'm surprised you didn't hear me come out of the room 10 minutes ago."

"You knew we were waiting for you that long!" Yellow raised her voice slightly.

"Why didn't you tell us you jerk!" May whined.

Green laughed quietly, "Because it was amusing seeing you try to be sneaky. You two are pretty loud for stalkers."

"We're not stalkers!" They announced in unison.

"And definitely not noisy!" Yelled May.

"You guys are just as talented in sneaking around as Misty."

That got the two to shut up instantly, they just stared at Green.

Green blinked, surprised at the girls sudden silence. "What."

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about." May said.

Greens expression turn to confusion.

"Misty we mean." Added Yellow.

'Oh Arceus.' thought Green feeling a speech forming.

"Green. Do you love Blue?" asked Yellow.

If Green could, he would facepalm, but not wanting to let the girls suspicion rise he just nodded.

"Would you be willing to give up your life for her."

Nod.

"Are you willing to hold her, kiss her, tell her you love her for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse as long as you both shall live?" May demanded with a strange gleam in her eye, holding her fist in a passionate way while Yellow sweat dropped.

Green sighed, "What is this about?"

"Answer the question!" May pointed an accusing finger at him. "Or does this mean-"

"Yes, yes I am." Green answered getting irritated.

"Now. Do you love Misty?" asked Yellow already knowing the answer when Green hesitated.

He scoffed, "No and I don't have time for 20 questions."

"Would you be willing to give up your life for her." Yellow continued as if he didn't answer.

"This is stupid." Green closed his eyes with a very annoyed expression plastered on his face.

Yellow smirked, "If by some crazy chance she came up to you and I don't know, kissed you, told you she loved you and only ever you would you tell her you feel the same?"

Green turned his back to them having enough with this stupidity. "No because I don't love her and-" he glanced behind him, Yellow's eyes locking onto his. He was surprised that his adorable little sister figure was _smirking_. 'What does she know...'

"Aaaaand?" Yellow said in a taunting tone walking in front of him with her arms folded firmly to her chest. That confident smirk never leaving her face. May stood back rather impressed at how well Yellow was handling this.

"Green it's obvious you still love her seeing as you hesitated when I asked and never answered my second question. On top of that you seem to be in a hurry to leave as soon as we brought Misty into the conversation."

"I don't."

"You do. But the big question is, why are you marrying Blue when your in love with someone else?"

"I'm not."

"Stop denying it!"

"But. I would be lying if I did." Green shrugged closing his eyes again.

"May and I both know, you do."

"Don't know how since I don't."

"Then look me in the eye and say that."

Green opened his eyes and leaned his face towards Yellow, his eyes almost dead with a very serious almost scary facial expression "I. Don't."

"You don't what?"

"I don't love her."

"I'm sorry, who?" Yellow held her ear mockingly.

Green was getting irritated past his limit, "You're so frustrating."

Yellow smiled victoriously, "Thank you for confirming your love for her."

Green sighed leaning back and running his fingers through his hair, "Whatever. What's your point so I can leave."

May smiled and skipped to Yellow's side her fingers laced behind her back. "Our point is. You love Misty yet your leading Blue on the extent of marrying her sooo..."

May turned to Yellow so she could finish.

"Our request is simple. Tell Blue the truth so she won't have to suffer heartbreak because of an unrequited love from her _husband_ Later on."

Green looked at them coldly and 'Tsk'ed before walking around them. He glanced over his shoulder, "There is nothing stopping this wedding unless Blue herself objects to it." With that he walked away.

* * *

><p>Fiorello is from the 'Princess vs Princess' episode. A famous actor in the Pokemon show.<p>

Hope you liked! This was my favorite chapter because of little Yellow 3


	12. Beautiful

**What I Could've Had**

_by xo2angelitaxo_

**Chapter 9: Beautiful  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Main Characters~<strong>

**Misty-23**

**Green-24**

**Blue-24**

**Shaun-24**

**May-22**

**Yellow-22**

**" " = speaking ' '= thoughts**

* * *

><p>The wedding march hummed gently in the ears of the 100 plus well dressed people waiting rapturously for the bride.<p>

The priest stood in the middle of the altar alongside Green. Green's attention seemed tense with his eyes fully directed at the doors. First his groomsmen made their way to the front and took their place next to him. Next was the little flower girl, Green's 7 year old cousin, throwing little white flowers to match her white puffy dress and tiara. Having all those eyes on her caused her to blush only resulting in more 'awws' from the audience.

~OoO~

Beyond the doors lined the bridesmaids. Blue stood at the end chewing on her lip with the most frightened expression. Misty who was in front of Blue saw her from the corner of her eye, she laughed quietly, "Blue don't do that. Your lip will be all bloody."

"Eh-Ah. Oh. Yeah." Blue stopped and instead twiddled with her fingers. 'What should I do. What should I do-'

Yellow started walking with the carefully decorated bouquet but as the girls were about to step forward Misty found herself restrained. Against her will she was swung around the corner, "Eh!"

Misty blinked trying to comprehend the expression on Blue's face. "What's up?"

"Misty I'm dieing here!" Blue paced back and forth fanning herself. "All of this is killing me! I've hit my limit I'm going to have a nervous break down. I'll pass out about any minute now-"

Placing both hands on Blue's shoulder she held her firmly."Blue, relax it's just wedding jitters."

May, who was trying to listen into their conversation, stumbled into the church hall. She had missed the two men, holding the doors, cue. She tried to make it up for it with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah I know but it...it's just so much-"

"Pressure."

"Yes! I am going to faint! First the press. Then Shaun. Then May and Yellow talking trash about Green! People just expect so much!" Commence the pacing again.

Misty growled, "Don't listen to May or Yellow- or anyone else for that matter. It's all just crap."

"I understand that but it's like they want me to cancel the wedding. It's just weird and out of all days why did they decide-"

Misty pulled the girls ear lightly, "Do I need to get you a leash?" Misty sighed, "Don't think of what they said. That isn't important because in the end it doesn't matter what anyone has to say. Just the personality of the person you want. Their 'soul'. If it's right everything will work out, correct?"

"Psst, it's your cue," the man who held the door whispered.

Misty nodded and turned back to Blue. "If you want we can sneak out the back, change our names, get some bad plastic surgery, and settle down in a farm in Sinnoh." a smile complimented the brunette. "Or we can continue with this and you can have every young girls fairytale book ending."

Wrapping Misty in a tight hug she whispered a thank you in her ear.

Returning the hug, she then quickly let go wiped away a stress tear from Blue's face and turned towards the door. "Now, lets see if I can make up the late entrance with May's special walk." she joked, getting a giggle from Blue.

'Just stare at the priest. Smile. Good. Doing well.' she walked in rhythm with the march that was on it's third round. Only when she came into the middle did she fully realize where she was at; what was happening and who was at the altar. From then on every step and every note had been a sharp jab. She was walking closer and closer to her nightmare. 'Please...please please mew. Don't let me cry.'

_**~OoO~**_

When Misty didn't start walking the reflex of concern kicked in. What was going on? If Misty wasn't there then why didn't Blue just immediately walk out?

'Where the hell are-Oh..'

He tried to stop the wide grin forming on his face. Misty looked stunning, outshining the other two. Although he had seen her in it already he didn't actually get a good look. As she got closer and her expression was more visible his grin was replaced by a frown. Green's hand twitched wanting nothing more than to run over and take her away from the judgemental view of the guests. Take her somewhere where there was no need to make that despicable smile.

That smile could fool anyone but to him she just looked hurt, crushed, broken. He hated this smile.

She hadn't even dared to look at him. Green saw the glossiness of her eyes and had to turn his head, he wasn't capable of looking at her anymore.

Then suddenly everyone had rose. The bride stood at the entrance. Green's head shot up as she took her first step and gave a dazzling smile.

"Beautiful isn't she?" The priest whispered.

"Very."


End file.
